


Short Stack

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Short Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been on the lookout for the perfect girl to set up with Steve since the two of them were old enough to date. With Steve all but giving up hope what will happen when you come tumbling into their lives?





	Short Stack

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the smol cuties that love little Steve. Even though I’m a giant, at 5’9, I still had a blast writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!

All your life you have been told over and over again how dangerous it is living in New York City. Hearing such things at a young age had instilled in you the belief that there would be ruffians on every street corner and goons prowling in every alley. As an adult, you had come to realize that, though there was a threat it wasn’t as present as your overprotective parents would have you believe. Or, you had just been lucky enough to avoid those lurking in the shadows.

She needed help! That much was clear to you as you saw a woman struggling with a burly man in the alley outside the dress shop that you worked in. The woman was cowering against the wall. Fear evident on her face, even from your view at the opening of the alley.

“Hey,” you call out, hoping to distract the man. “Leave her alone.”

He turns slightly and gives you a once over. “Mind your own business, short stack. Me and my lady are just having a disagreement.”

“It doesn’t look that way to me. Just let the lady go, no questions asked.”

“Beat it, kid,” He grits out, turning back to the woman. “You don’t know who you’re talkin’ to.”

The woman silently begs you for your help. Logically, you knew that you had absolutely no chance of fighting this man off. He towered over you, which at your height wasn’t much of a feat. You made the snap decision to find someone who could stop him. You rush out onto the street and your eyes land on a couple a few paces down from the alley, the man is much bigger than the attacker and looks kind. If under any other circumstances you would find him very attractive.

You sprint toward the pair and grab onto the man’s arm, trying to stop him from moving any further away. “Excuse me! There is a man in that alley,” you point over your shoulder with your thumb. “He’s harassing a lady and I tried my best to stop it, but I need help. She needs help.”

“We’re not interested. Can’t you see that we’re in the middle of something? James, we’ll miss the movie,” his date says while giving you a disapproving glare.

“Show me the way,” the man- James- says earnestly. “This’ll only take a second, Betty. The movie can wait.”

You grab onto James’s hand and race back to the alley, the man rifling through the woman’s purse without a care. She had fallen to her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible.

“I’ll take it from here. You go wait by Betty,” James says as he’s already approaching the man.

“I don’t think so, Bucko. I need to make sure that she is okay.”

James rolls his eyes at you muttering something about stubborn hero types under his breath. He reaches out and grabs the man by his coat and sends him flying to the ground with a punch. The mugger is no match for James and the fight is quickly over. After he’s out cold you step over him and help the woman off of the ground and brush off her skirt.

“Are you okay, miss?”

She pulls you into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face and into your hair. You hug back tightly and whisper that she’s safe.

“He’d been harassing me at the diner that I waitress at, I had no clue that he’d follow me home,” she whispers tearfully. “I thought I was going to die.”

James clears his throat behind you, and you notice that there are two policemen with him. One slaps a pair of cuffs on the attacker and drags his limp form to the waiting car. You hadn’t even heard James leave the alley to fetch help.

“We can take it from here, ma’am,” the officer’s partner says to you.

You look at him skeptically, unwilling to leave this poor woman with strange men. James grabs onto your arm and pulls you away from the scene. “They’ll make sure she gets home safe. You’ve done everything that you can,” he whispers into your ear.

You make a noise of protest low in your throat, but you let him lead you back out of the alleyway.

“That was sure something, miss,” James says. “I’m not sure any sane woman would attempt to stop a fella that big without help.”

“I got help, you jerk. Do you think I pulled you off the street for your pretty face? The name is Y/N, not miss, by the way.”

He lets out a loud laugh. “No need for the sharp tongue, Y/N. All I mean is not many people would do what you just did.”

“James,” Betty whines as she approaches the two of you. “Can we please go now?”

“I’d like to see you again; do you think that would be possible?” James says as he looks down at you.

You shoot a pointed look at Betty. “You seem to have your hands awfully full already, James.”

A wide grin splits across his face. “Just as friends, then. There’s someone you remind me of and it’d be a crime if the two of you didn’t meet.”

You can’t help but like James and decide to give him the number of the dress shop so that he could reach out to you.

******

“I’m telling ya, Stevie, she’s like no dame that I’ve ever met!” Bucky says excitedly.

Steve gives him an unimpressed look and plucks a few fries out of the basket in between them. “I’m sure you two will be so happy together, that is until someone else catches your eye.”

“I already told you, it’s not like that you punk. Plus, what’s so wrong with sharing my time with as many girls as I can? It’s not a crime you know.”

Steve sighs and continues to eat, unable to make eye contact. “You have every girl in the city at your beck and call. I just want one who will take the time to get to know the skinny asthmatic, and maybe see something more with me.”

“That’s what I am trying to tell you! You never listen, Steve. I, your best friend in the world, am going to set up a double for us.”

“No.”

“Steve just-”

He begins to gather up their trash and stands up from the booth. “I am sick of you taking me on dates, only to have the girl disappointed when I show up.”

“She’s different, Steve. At least just meet her, it won’t be a date, I swear on my ma’s grave.”

“Your ma isn’t dead.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you, Rogers. You’re meeting her and that’s final. You two will be fast friends.”

******

“Jame- Bucky I don’t think your friend is very keen on meeting me. That, or he doesn’t exist and this is when I learn you were crazy all along.”

Bucky is sprawled across your sofa with a glass of lemonade in his hands. He made himself at home the second after stepping foot in your apartment. “Not imaginary, doll face. He’s just a little shy.”

You roll your eyes at the man as you continue to tidy up the room. “Why are you so insistent that we meet each other?” 

“Stevie’s my family and you are quickly becoming a staple in my life, despite being a pain in my ass.”

“Get your feet off the sofa, James.”

“Okay, first off there’s the pain in my ass thing. Second, I want you to call me Bucky.”

“Bucky’s a stupid name,” you grumble under your breath.

******

Bucky is finally able to convince Steve to meet you after two months of begging. He promised that it wouldn’t be a date, the three of you were going to go out for drinks and to a dance hall. He had neglected to tell Steve about the dancing, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

You were running late at the shop and told Bucky that you would meet them at the dance hall. Your manager had been nice enough to let you wear one of the samples for the evening, which you paired with short heels and your grandmother’s pearl necklace. You knew everyone would tower over you, even in the heels. But, you felt amazing in the newly altered dress.

As you bustle into the hall your eyes land on Bucky, a smile working its way on to your face. When you see the man beside him your heart nearly stops. He is beautiful. Bucky elbows him in the ribs and the man turns his piercing blue gaze on you in full force. He runs a hand through his tidy blond hair, mussing it up and making himself more attractive somehow. 

Shaking your head, you force your legs to carry you toward Bucky and the angel- Steve. Bucky had said his name was Steve. As you approach the pair you clear your throat and give yourself a mini pep talk. Bucky had also said that this wasn’t a date, so the nerves were unwarranted.

“Hi, I’m-”

“Y/N,” Steve breathes your name out in awe. “Buck told me a lot about you.”

Bucky is behind Steve grinning like the cat who ate the canary, not that either you or Steve notice. “Well, it’s good to see you Y/N. But, there’s a lovely woman over by the band that’s demanding my attention.”

“Bucky, don’t-” Steve protests immediately.

Bucky cuts him off with a wink. “I’m sure you two kids will find something to talk about.” He’s gone in a flash, leaving the two of you to try and make conversation.

“So, uh- tell me about yourself, Steve.”

“There’s not much to tell, I’m pretty dull. Uh, I guess I’m an artist, but other than that I’m a run of the mill guy.”

“I don’t believe that for one second. Tell me about your art,” you say smiling at him. “I mean, only if you want to, that wasn’t a demand.”

You feel your checks heat up and your eyes drop to the bar. God, when had you become so terrible at talking to men? Was it just this man affecting you? Steve doesn’t seem to notice your embarrassment and he turns around to retrieve his messenger bag from under the bar, pulling out a sketchbook.

“I can do you one better! I can show you,” Steve says excitedly. “These are my newest works, but I have loads of sketchbooks.”

He prattles on about art for twenty minutes, with you hanging on his every word. “Anyway, painting has become one of my favorite mediums, but I don’t think I’ll ever stop sketching…” He trails off midsentence and you look up from the sketchbook.

“I’m so sorry, I’m probably boring you to death. I’ve been going on for so long. I just get excited. You’re free to go find someone else, maybe someone that can hold a normal conversation or give you a dance,” Steve says while looking away from you.

He was as nervous as you, which bolstered your confidence a bit. “Steve, no! I don’t know if you noticed but, I was very much enjoying that conversation. You are so passionate, and besides, I’d much rather sit here with you than dance with any bloke here.”

Steve’s ears perked up at this and a gentle smile lights up his already radiant face. “Not even Bucky?”

“Especially not Bucky. He’s a good friend, but not really my type.”

“What is your type, if I may ask?”

You give him a shy smile. “I think I’m still figuring that out, but you’ll be the first to know.” You reach across the bar top and take his hand in yours.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Steve blurts.

Your eyes widen and you move to pull your hand away from his. “Steve, I-”

“Goodness, not like that! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean like that! I just wanted to get out of the crowd. Maybe we can go to the diner across the street and talk more? I can walk you home after, too.”

It was easy to see that he was being genuine and you were tired of the booming crowd anyway. “I’d love to. But only if we get a milkshake and fries.” You grab on to Steve’s hand as he leads the two of you through the thick cluster of people, missing the smile on his face.

Steve makes eye contact with Bucky across the room. Bucky shoots him a thumbs up while making a kissing face. Steve rolls his eyes and passes his coat over to you, which you slip into easily. Steve tucks you into his side to protect you from the cold New York air.

As the two of you make your way across the street you lay your head on his shoulder and wonder how this amazing man hasn’t been snapped up already.

******

“I am going to have my hands full with those two,” Bucky declares to himself.

His dance partner looks up at him, confused. “What was that, James?”

“Nothing, darling. I was just thinking out loud.”


End file.
